injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200127113913
Mainstream Bunnie and Antoine threw Regime Rouge into the prison bus along with the last remaining Regime members— the only members who willingly served the High Councilor, mostly consisting of former villains— into the prison bus. They watched as the last Regime operative to enter— Regime Bunnie— walked on willingly, cuffed behind her back. She paused for a minute to look at the parallel duplicates of herself and her husband. The counterpart of the one man he loved, who died in New Mobotropolis. Antoine simply smiled, while Bunnie gave a salute, to which Regime Bunnie complied with a silent nod. Unlike the other Regime members, she was doing this willingly, and would pay with whatever sentence was given to her to make up for what she had done. The back door closed, and the prison bus drove off with the captured Regiments, with Regime Bunnie looking at Antoine one last time until he faded from view. Dr. Eggman was forcibly walking into the inter-dimensional transporter's portal designed to send him back to his own Mobius. Mobius Prime's Shadow and Insurgency Hope stood by the portal vigilantly as this world's version of Snively forced him forward with a gun which he occasionally had to shove behind his back to keep him moving. "Sonic and his accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in. As for the ones who defected, like Tails and Fiona, they decided to remain with us and help with the reconstruction." "At the very least, helping others is the best way to make up for what they did. Am I right, dupli-Shadow?" Knuckles watched as the Regime duplicates of himself and Julie-Su were being taken away by the Echidna warriors. The two echidnas have been strapped in restraints designed to cancel out their Chaos Energy. Regime Knuckles shot one last dirty look at his Mainstream self before being dragged away, Regime Julie-Su bowing down her head in regret. Mainstream Knuckles jumped off the edge of the Master Emerald's altar and glided in the air to rejoin his friends for the trip back to his reality. "Yes, Sonic. Now all that remains is to restore civil order." "The transitional government's got its hands full, but we're here if they need a hand." "Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us." Mainstream Khan brought the imprisoned Regime Khan and the Iron General Jun Kun to face trial in front of the Dragon Kingdom's newly established court. "So you still haven't changed your mind?" "I respect the president's offer, but I don't belong in politics. None of us do." Espio stared at the tomb which had been built in record time following the One-Planet Regime's defeat. It was built over a small pool of water, leading up to a slab featuring the image a white Albino Echidna. Underneath the carved face read the words 'Here Lies Finitevus: A True Hero, Believer, Husband, and Father. His Sacrifice Will Never Be Forgotten' engraved in the slab. Espio placed his right fist into the palm of his left hand and bowed silently in respect towards the grave, offering the greatest tribute he can bestow. Espio left the gravesite to rejoin his friends as they would depart soon. "Ha-ha-ha, still think the Ultimate Life Form's got a place here?" "Crime and war will return, Sonic. Espio would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic." "What about your Sonic?" "We took him to Prison Island. It turns out he's completely drained of his Chaos Powers, thanks to you. Until then, he'll stand trial. They all will."